It's All Too Easy
by RichaCo
Summary: A much younger fox gets into trouble at the flight acadamy with his father... contains spanking.


_**It's All Too Easy**_

_A Star Fox fanfiction by Goombasa_

Fox sighed gently. A barrel roll here, a loop there... this training course was getting so boring. He had gotten so good at it that he only had to move his index finger against the joystick slightly to move out of an obsticle's way. "Slip, I'm bringing it in, I'm done for the day."

Slippy's unnaturally high voice came in over the intercom. "Got it. I'm powering down the simulator!" The lasers started to recede and the large boulders and buildings retracted down into the floor of the huge training ground located outside the Cornerian army base. After making sure all the obstacles and weapons were fully powered down, Fox brought his arwing down for a nice, smooth landing down the runway. He cut the engine off and sighed, jumping out of the cockpit, stretching out his stiff muscles. "What's the score, Slip?" he asked over the wrist communicator.

Slippy's voice was heard again. "Another perfect score, Fox! Still the best, huh?"

Fox grinned. "Hehe, yeah, well." He shrugged and sighed. "I'll be in in a bit, Slippy. Tell falco to stay away from the sandwiches in the fridge, they're mine... and tell Krystal I'll be back in soon as well."

Slippy answer, "You got it Fox. See you soon!" The communicator shut off automatically.

Fox started to walk away when he heard a familiar chuckle. "Bored, Fox?"

Fox smiled and turned to see Peppy standing there. The former member of Star Fox and father figure to Fox, now the general of Corneria's army, stood just as tall and as proud as usual. "You read me like a book, Peppy. There's just no more challenge here. I mean, I know I should be thankful that we're in a state of peace now, with the Anglar's gone and everything, but I'm a pilot! I gotta stretch my wings now and then and I can't do that on a training course! I need some real action!"

Peppy laughed gently. "Be careful Fox. You sound a little too much like Falco right now." Fox gave him a dirty look and Peppy just laughed again. "Then again, I remember when that same attitude got a young fox pup into a lot of trouble, remember?"

Fox blushed gently. "Yeah, I remember. I thought my dad was gonna have a heart attack that day..."

Peppy smirked slightly. "You might want to rethink the results of that day and what almost happened to you before you get that old attitude back, Fox." The old hair patted him on the shoulder and headed off on his own.

Fox grinned slightly and leaned against the side of the arwing. "Hehe... yeah, I do remember... I sure surprised you that day, didn't I dad?" he asked, the memory coming back to him.

_A much younger fox bounced happily in the car seat. "Are we there yet, dad?" he asked._

_James McCloud smirked slightly and looked back at his eight year old kit. "Not yet, son, but don't worry, we're almost there. I know you're excited, but try to contain yourself, alright?"_

_Fox giggled gently. "But I'm really excited dad! I mean, I've never been to the flight acadamy before!"_

_James smirked again. "Hehe, I know, I acted the same way when I was your age and my dad brought me here... of course, it was a lot less technological back then. The Arwing was still a prototype back then."_

_Fox looked up. "Your ship?"_

_James nodded. "My ship." He looked up and parked in front of a huge building, the sky filled with fighter pilots practicing. "Well, here we are, Fox."_

_Fox whooped for joy and undid his seatbelt quickly, practically jumping out of the car. "Let's go!" He dashed towards the entrance, but he felt his father grab him by the back of his shirt. _

_James couldn't help but grin at his son's eagerness. Like father, like son, as the saying goes. "Easy there, Foxfire! You gotta stay calm around here, alright? Now look, I want you to behave yourself while we're here, okay? There are a lot of delicate things in there, so I just want you to be careful."_

_Fox smiled, his tail wagging happily from side to side. "Sure!" he said quickly. "Now can we go?!"_

_James laughed again and hoisted his son up onto his shoulders, grunting. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't do this anymore. "Okay, okay, we're going!" He smiled as his son gave another whoop of joy as they walked in._

_Fox's eyes grew large at everything there was and how many people there were there. There were soldiers, trainees, new students, and instructors running from one place to another. "Dad, this is awesome!"_

_James grinned and walked over to the reception desk. "Excuse me, my son and I are here on a visit?"_

_The receptionist smiled up at him. "Mr. McCloud, welcome back! Yes, just sign in here and have a good time." She smiled up at the young fox. "And keep that cute little son of yours under control, alright? He's YOUR son, and with the way you act sometimes, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to burn the place down." She giggled, and Fox giggled as well, not noticing his father's blush._

_James signed in, placing his son back on the ground. "Alright, thank you, Helen. And yes, I'll try, but he's a bundle of energy today."_

_Fox pulled at his father's jacket. "C'mon, dad! I wanna see some flying!"_

_James patted his son's head gently and nodded. "Alright, alright, calm down!" He laughed again and sighed. "Hehe, see you later, Helen." He took his son's hand and started to lead him through the facility. Fox was very adamant about going to see the fighter pilots, but James led him first to the control tower. "This is where everything is monitored, Fox. From here we can see pretty much everything."_

_Fox's tails wagged happily. "Really? Can we see where we came in too?"_

_James grinned and pointed to a monitor where it showed Helen, sitting at her desk, looking bored. Fox giggled and his tail wagged again. "Cool! What else can we see?"_

_James chuckled. "Anything you wanna see, Kit." He pointed from monitor to monitor as people walked past them. "See? I told you, you can see everything."_

_Fox's eyes rested on a hangar monitor. "Wow, can we go there next?" he asked, pointing to where the fighters were stored, the hangar."_

_James shrugged. "Well, visitors aren't usually allowed in there, but I think we might be able to get in. Come on!" He smirked and raced down the hall with his son, laughing as they went. At the hangar door, James presented his identification card to the person guarding the door and the guard saluted, undid the lock, and stepped aside. "Okay, let's go."_

_Fox looked up at his father with admiration. "That was so cool, dad, like something outta those spy movies on TV!"_

_James smirked and dusted off his jacket. "Meh, it wasn't anything special..." he said modestly, just to impress his son. The hangar was pretty empty, except for a few pilots coming back from practice. "Looks like they just ended the afternoon practice. I don't think there'll be any more flights today. Oh well, we can at least look at the ships."_

_Fox smiled and looked several of them over. "They don't look to hard to fly! I bet I could ace that field out there easily!"_

_James chuckled. "Maybe, but not until you're older. You're still too young for something like that."_

_Fox shook his head. "Nah, I can do it!"_

_James shrugged. "I'm not saying you can't do it. I've seen you on the simulators, you're good... but a simulation and the real thing are two totally different things, Fox. You aren't ready for something like that yet."_

_Fox frowned up at his dad. "But dad, I wanna try it out!"_

_James shook his head. "Sorry, Fox. Not now. Besides, you know you can't legally fly these things until you're at least sixteen, and you have to have an identification card to do so. That means you need to have an affiliation with the military."_

_Fox looked disappointed. "Okay..."_

_James nodded. "Now come on, let's get going."_

_As they started to walk out, Peppy came running up. "Oh, James, I'm glad I caught up with you. I was hoping we could talk about a few things before you took off again."_

_James smiled and nodded. "I don't see why not." He looked down at Fox. "Fox, I need to go and talk with uncle Peppy for a little bit, alright? You remember where the reception desk is?"_

_Fox nodded. "Uh-huh!"_

_James nodded and led him out of the hangar. "Alright, you go straight there and I'll come and get you when I'm done and we'll go and look at a few other things around here, okay?"_

_Fox nodded and his tail wagged quickly from side to side. "Okay."_

_James nodded and walked off with Peppy. Fox started to go back towards the reception desk, but his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what it was like to get behind the wheel of one of those things... maybe even play with a few of the buttons on it. He turned back to the guards and looked up at them as innocently as he could. "Um, my dad left something in there and he wanted me to grab it. Could I please go back in?"_

_The guard smiled and nodded. "Alright son, just don't be too long. I have a break coming up, alright?"_

_Fox nodded. "Yes sir!"_

_The door opened and Fox rushed through quickly, the door closing behind him. Grinning slightly, he ran up to the nearest fighter, an early version of the arwing, his father's ship. He examined it and managed to find the button the open the cockpit. He jumped in and smiled as he looked around. It was all so awesome! He smiled and started to move the joystick around a bit, just to see what it's like. He started pushing a few random buttons as well. "Hehe, this is great!" He noticed a large, green flashing button and he smiled. "Oh, I wonder what this one does..." He reached down and pressed it. The ship started to power up and lifted a few inches off the ground. "Oh, cool! I started it up!" He grinned and gripped the joystick quickly. The hangar doors hadn't been closed yet. Fox grinned again. "I'm going flying!" he declared, pushing forward on the joystick, causing the ship to lurge forward, out into the field!_

_James sighed gently and took a sip from the coffee that Peppy offered to him. "Thanks. Alright, yeah, I guess a vacation is a little overdue, huh?"_

_The hare chuckled. "Yeah, and you'd even be able to spend some much needed quality time with your son and wife. I know that you haven't been able to see them very much as of late."_

_James nodded. "I know... this is the first quality time I've gotten with my son for a long time. Speaking of which, I should probably get back to him."_

_A guard ran up towards them. "James McCloud, sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have a bit of a situation here."_

_James frowned. "What is it?" he asked._

_The guard cleared his throat. "Well, uh, apparently, your son has managed to get into the cockpit of one of the old arwings and is uh... flying it around the training ground."_

_James' eyes widened. "WHAT?! What happened?! I took him out of the hangar, how'd he get back in?"_

_The guard cleared his throat. "Well, uh... he said you'd left something in there, sir... I decided he didn't mean any harm and let him back in..."_

_James groaned loudly and ran a hand down his face. "Great... Peppy, let's get to the patrol tower and get him to land before he hurts himself!"_

_Peppy nodded quick. "Right!" He followed his friend as they sprinted up towards the control tower._

_"WHOO-HOO!" Fox shouted as he put on the thrusters and dashed around the training field in the large ship. He fired off a few experimental laser rounds at the grounds and smirked as they left little craters there. "This is so great! I dunno what dad was so worried about, I'm doing fine!" He performed a quick barrel roll through a cloud in his way and laughed as it disappeared, broken apart by his interference. He heard a beeping noise and looked around the cockpit. "Intercom?" he asked to himself, flicking a flashing white switch. He gulped as his father's scowling face appared on the screen. "Uh... hi, dad!" he said cheerfully._

_James drummed his fingers against the control panel. "Fox, just what do you think you're doing?! I thought I told you not to go near those ships! And lying to the guard to get back in! Fox, when you land, you are in a lot of trouble!"_

_Fox gulped a little bit, but managed a small smile. "But dad, I'm doing fine! Whatch!" He performed several arial stunts to prove that he had a handle on the controls, laughing the whole time. _

_James seemed to pale a little as he watched out the window and turned back to the intercom. "Fox, Knock that off! Now land that thing, right now!"_

_Fox frowned. "Dad, I'm fine! What's the big deal, it's not like anyone's shooting at me or anything."_

_James groaned gently. "Fox, the obstacle course is reactivating itself! If you don't land now..." he was interrupted as several low-powered laser bursts flew by Fox's ship. _

_Fox gasped and looked behind him. Several training bots were chasing him, firing off a few rounds. "Uh... dad?"_

_James rubbed his head. "Fox, go out of the training bounds and land right now! They won't follow you out there."_

_Fox smiled. "Naaah!"_

_James' eyes widened. "What?!"_

_Fox grinned at his father. "I wanna try this out! Whee!" He pulled sharply on the joystick, causing him to loop up and over the enemies. He appared behind them and quickly fired off a few laser shots. They went down with minimal effort. Fox saw several other lasers approaching from ground-stationed turrents and he giggled, flying the ship down towards the ground, so low that a small warning signal started flashing, suggesting that they pick up altitude. Fox didn't need to however. He fired off a homing shot tha took out several enemies at once. He giggled and pulled back up into the air, giggling._

_James growled lightly at his son's disobedience. "FOX! I am telling you, land that thing right now before you get hurt!"_

_Fox grinned. "What could happen?" he asked. He had spoken too soon. He looked up and the next enemy released was a huge crab-like robot, based off of past defeated bio-weapons. Fox gulped and his hands shook gently at the sight of it. "I... I..." The crab swung it's huge claw and clipped one of the ship's wings right off. Fox lost control of the ship and felt himself spiraling down towards the ground. "DADDY!"_

_James gasped as he saw the crash. "FOX!"_

_Peppy ran over to him. "Don't worry, the training grounds have been deactivated now and it doesn't look too bad. The robots are programmed only to attack in non-lethal ways. See, the ship landed okay, he may have a few bruises, but he should be fine."_

_James panted hard and spun around. "C'mon, we gotta get down there!" He dashed out of the control tower, Peppy close behind._

_Fox whimpered loudly, his leg slightly bruised, but other than that he was fine. He was scared half to death though, more from how angry his father would be with him than anything else. He popped the cockpit open just in time to see his father running up. He cringed as he was carefully lifted out of the cockpit and hugged by his father. "Thank goodness you're okay!"_

_Fox smiled slightly and hugged his father back. "I told you I could fly, dad..."_

_His father set him down on the ground and took him by his arm. "I see that, but you still disobeyed me and put yourself in danger. This course is designed to be non-lethal, but accidents do happen, Fox, and a big one almost happened to you." He turned to Peppy. "Can you cover for us, Pep? I'm taking Fox home to discuss his punishment."_

_Fox gulped and he looked at Peppy for some sort of help, but the hold hair just shook his head. "No, It's fine, I'll cover for you. You'd better get going though, before the guards start showing up."_

_James nodded and pulled Fox from the training field, all the way to the car._

_James sighed gently as he looked back at his sulking son in the back of the car. "Fox, do you have any idea how much you scared me today?"_

_Fox looked up at him. "A lot?"_

_James nodded. "Yes! Add to it, you deliberately disobeyed me several times. When I tell you to do something, you need to do it, Fox. Add to it, I'll probably have to end up paying for the damages to the ship since it was being used by someone outside of the academy."_

_Now Fox felt really guilty. Fox understood that money was rather tight around the house because his father was a mercenary. When there were peaceful times like now, they didn't get a lot of money, though the government provided them with several gifts of money now and then when they needed it. He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, dad."_

_James couldn't help but feel a small ache in his heart when he saw his son like that. He sighed and turned into the parking lot outside their apartment building. "I know, Fox. But you know I'm going to have to punish you for this." He hated what he was about to do, but he believed that grounding the boy wouldn't do much this time. Fox was a pilot by nature and he may repeat the offense if James didn't take an extremely firm hold on a matter like this. As much as he shouldn't have been, James had to admit he was very proud of his son. No ordinary eight year old would have that kind of flying prowess so early in life. Fox's natural talent was astounding, probably rivaling his own. He got out of the car and beckoned for his son to do the same._

_Fox got out of the car meekly and shut the door carefully, walking up to his father. "So... am I grounded."_

_James sighed gently. "No, but you're still going to be punished, Fox. Come on."_

_As they walked up into the building and began to ascend the flights of stairs up to their apartment, fox had to wonder what was in store for him... the only punishments he had recieved in life were time-outs and groundings. Actually, there had been one time when he had really been a little demon back when he was fine, a temper tantrum gone horribly wrong, and his mother had... his eyes widened and he looked up at his father's slightly sad face, hoping that he wasn't thinking what Fox thought he was thinking._

_James stopped in front of their apartment and pulled out a small key, inserting it and turning the knob. "Alright, come on, go and sit down on the couch and I'll be there in a minute." He was grateful that his wife was out at the moment, probably gone shopping again. He hoped she wasn't going loco-spending again. He walked in and closed the door, watching his son trudge over to the couch and sit down. James walked into the kitchen and aquired a wooden spoon, sighing, but steeling himself._

_Fox squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, awaiting his father's return. The television was off, but watching the black screen helped somehow. He fidgeted with his fingers carefully. His ears twitched a little as he heard his father approaching and if he hadn't been sitting, his tail would have gone straight between his legs._

_James sighed and sat down on the couch next to his son, setting the wooden spoon on the small table in front of him. He saw his son shudder at the sight. "Fox... what you did today was extremely foolish and very dangerous."_

_Fox nodded gently, looking down at the floor._

_James smiled slightly. "In spite of that, I want you to know that I am proud of how you handled yourself out there."_

_Fox's ears perked up. "R-really?"_

_James nodded. "I have to admit, you were right about being able to fly the thing. But the fact still remains that you disobeyed me and put yourself into danger. You're lucky you made it out of that crash with such little bruises. It could have been a lot worse, Fox."_

_Fox nodded meekly. "I... I know... I'm sorry, dad."_

_James nodded gently. "I know, but I am still going to punish you, son. Get over my lap."_

_Fox whimpered, but nodded and crawled over his father's lap. "Please don't spank me, dad..."_

_James sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, Fox, but I am going to be firm about this." He lowered the boy's pants and Fox started to squirm quickly. "No! Not on my bare bottom, dad!"_

_James quickly pinned the boy's small hands behind his back before he could block. "Fox, don't make this any more difficult than it already is, okay?"_

_Fox was already sniffling, but he nodded and raised his tail, a half sob already coming out. Ye let out a loud yelp as his father's hand came down on his unprotected behind. SPANK!_

_James closed his eyes and kept up the spanking, his son giving a loud yelp after every one. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!_

_Fox started to whimper and blubber like a three year old that had just fallen down on the pavement. "I'm sorry, daddy!" he shouted loudly. "Please don't spank me anymore! It hurts!" He squirmed hard, but he was no match for his father's strength. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!_

_James was careful to keep his strength regulated. He really didn't want to seriously hurt the boy, but his son wasn't used to this kind of punishment and James was really strong. He would have to keep the punishment short and to the point to avoid going overboard. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! "Fox, do you understand why you are being spanked?" he asked, pausing and reaching for the wooden spoon._

_Fox nodded quickly. "Yes, daddy! Yes! I'm sorry, I... I didn't listen to you and a flew a ship and I broke it and I coulda hurt myself, I'm sorry!" He hiccuped a bit and gasped as he felt the wood of the spoon against his cheeks. "No, Please no! I'll be good, I'm sorry!"_

_James sighed gently. "I'm going to finish this lesson with the hairbrush, and then you will go and stand in the corner until I tell you to come out, Fox. You are not allowed to rub or pull up your pants or underwear, understand?"_

_Fox whimpered again, but gave a gentle nod. "Yes sir..." he whispered meekly._

_James nodded and started to bring the spoon down on his son's tender backside, a bit of red starting to show through Fox's orange fur. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!_

_Fox's crying started up again, much louder than before."OWIE!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!_

_James sighed gently and put the kicking boy's legs between his own to keep him from kicking his own legs. "Hold still, Fox, almost done."_

_Fox nodded, but found it nearly impossible to comply with his father's request. He still felt the fire building in his backside and he sobbed hard against the cushion of the couch, wanting it to stop. "I'm SORRY!" he shouted at last, collapsing in a heap and only letting out loud wails as the spanking continued. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!_

_James stopped and set the spoon to the side. "All finished, Fox... shh, it's okay." He rubbed his son's back gently. After about a minute, he set him on his feet and pointed to the corner. "Now, over to the corner, no rubbing, like I said."_

_Fox nodded and shuffled over to the corner, rubbing his eyes gently. He pressed his head against the wall to cool down his hot head. His hands urged to reach back and rub at his aching bottom, but he wasn't ready to risk another spanking for it. He waited._

_James smiled at his son gently. He'd make a good pilot... and a good leader one day. "Okay Fox, you're punishment is over."_

_Fox smiled slightly and immidiately started to rub at his bottom. He sighed and let out a few more sobs as the rubbing helped a little bit, but not much. the ache wouldn't go away for a while, he was sure of that." He pulled up his pants and underwear and walked over to his dad, hugging him tightly. "I'm really, really sorry dad."_

_James nodded and rubbed his son's head, hugging him tightly. "I know you are, kid... and I forgive you."_

_They kept hugging for a long while and eventually fell asleep together on the couch._

Fox unconsciously rubbed at his backside as he re-entered reality. "Strange thing to remember... but Peppy's right... somehow, that training course doesn't seem so bothersome anymore." He laughed gently and sighed, looking up at the sky. "I still miss you dad..." he whispered, walking off to go and find the rest of the team.


End file.
